pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style)
2028 Cartoon New York's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *Joy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Angel (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - She-Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style) - Toborr Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style) - Sally Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style) - Mr. Nervous Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (2028 Cartoon New York Style) - Transcripts Gallery Toborr.png|Toborr as Joy Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:2028 Cartoon New York Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG